A Simple Thank you, would suffice
by Rosalyn2294
Summary: What happens when Regina discovers a car crashed into the side of the rode. Not to mention when she helps the person inside the car who refuses to go to the hospital. Will she keep him? OutlawQueen AU.
1. Chapter 1

The streets were slick with sleet. It had been one of Storybrooke's worst winter storms and Regina happened to be stuck driving home from her office in the worst storm to date. Only daring to go at ten miles, turtles pace. She had wondered why she couldn't have remained home cuddled up with Henry, watching movies and drinking hot chocolate.

Making her way home, her attention had grown on a car off the side of the rode, crashed into the side the Welcome to Storybrooke sign. Putting the brakes she rushed out to check if the person or in the car needed her help. Regina's eyes had been squinted to keep the drops of both rain and snow from her eyes as she spotted a man hunched over the drivers seat. A stream of blood coming down his head.

"Oh my goodness," she whispered, slipping and sliding her way to the person. Gently did she sit the man back, looking at his face. He stirred and Regina couldn't help but whisper a silent thank god.

"Hey, hello. You were in an accident," she whispered, "Can you hear me. We have to get you to a hospital. Can you move?"

The man opened his eyes only in slits, looking at Regina. He slowly shook his head.

"No…hospital," he wheezed.

Regina couldn't believe this. He was bleeding from his head and the idiot who crashed into her sign that she knew would have to be repaired and she being mayor knew that she would have to rework the town budget to repair the now fallen sign. She couldn't believe he was denying the hospital.

"You're bleeding and could have a concussion. You need to go to the hospital."

The man gritted in obvious pain as he gripped Regina's wrist startling her.

"No. Hospital," he said through gritted teeth.

Regina sighed. "Fine, be difficult. I am only trying to help."

She paused to think what could she do with this person. He didn't belong to the town she knew that. It being a small town and all, question being why had he decided to drive into or rather crash into her town. Regina knew she couldn't leave him to freeze. Come morning the idiot would have hypothermia and properly be dead.

"Fine," she sighed, "Can you walk?"

He nodded just as she thought she must be out of her damn mind to think of what she was going to do but like she said, she couldn't leave him.

"Ok, come on. Lets get you into my car and we'll figure out the rest."

With a struggle, the man being bigger than she thought and taller to. They slipped and slide to her car. When she set him in the passengers seat, she noticed he had passed out. That was all she needed.

Getting to her house, she saw the soft glow of light within her house. Wondering to herself if Henry had gone to sleep or had he been watching television. Either way she needed him occupied while she did the dumbest thing in her life. Bring a stranger home.

…

Kathryn noticed her best friend had not moved from her car. She knew something had to be wrong. Looking over her shoulder, she spotted the tiny tot of Henry watching one of the Harry Potter films mindlessly.

"Henry honey, don't move ok. I'll be back," she said.

"Ok aunt Kathryn," he said, his attention fully on the screen.

She grabbed her coat and hat, rushed out of the house to her friend. Tapping on the glass of her car, Regina jumped up seeing her friend at her window. Slowly did she roll down her window.

"Do you think you've got the wrong house?" Kathryn joked, eyeing Regina curiously. She noted the weariness in her expression. That's when Kathryn's eyes caught the male sitting in the passengers seat.

"Gina darling, who's that?" she asked.

Regina took a deep breath, getting out of the car.

"That is to be your way of working a distraction as I get him upstairs," she said, rounding her way to the passengers side of the car and gently shaking the stranger awake.

Kathryn didn't say no more, running inside to keep Henry distracted enough so that Regina and her stranger clumsily and with a lot of noise made their way the stairs of 108 Mifflin streets white washed mansion. When she thought the coast clear, Kathryn ran upstairs just as the person collapsed on the guest bed of her friends home.

"Explain," she said.

Regina explained rather quickly how she found him on the side of the road, car wrecked in the town sign that she would now have to replace and how he refused to go to the hospital. Kathryn looked at the stranger.

"He's good looking," she said.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Tell that to Fredrick, your husband ," she said before looking at her new found houseguest. "What the hell do I do with him?"

Kathryn shrugged. "Keep him."

Regina scoffed. "Yes, because keeping a stranger in my house in absolutely normal, right?" she said. "No I can't keep him."

Kathryn shook her head. "Why not. It's obvious he's hurt. So you patch him up, wait till he wakes and get all the details out of him. Just who he is, why's he's here and if he's a murder."

Great, Regina thought. Just what she needed to think about, had she welcomed a murder into her home. She would have to keep Henry away from the guest room until further notice.

"Take Henry to your house. I will see what I do with this guy."

Kathryn nodded. Leaving the room. Regina studied the stranger, wondering why she had so easily agreed to keep him.

...

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _An idea that wouldn't leave my head. What do you think?_**

 ** _Continue?_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I don't own ONCE UPON A TIME._**

 ** _Rights to ABC Network._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Regina gently washed off the blood that streamed down his face. He didn't look to need stitches, even though she doubted he would get such seeing as how he refused to go to the hospital. She'd just have to wait until he woke up to get any answers from him.

…

Robin knew he should have waited for the storm to clear before he hit the roads but when his cousin Belle had called him and told him of his son suddenly popping up at her door in Storybrooke, he rushed out the door. He and his estranged wife were divorced for more than five years now. They had shared custody of now four year old Roland.

He had called his ex-wife but had gotten no answer, having him get into his car and speed down four hours from Boston to Storybrooke.

"Robin you shouldn't, just pull over. Roland will be perfectly fine with Robert and I," Belle said.

Robin scoffed, he really didn't like Robert Gold and the last thing he wanted to do was be apart from his son for another night –without knowing why it is that his mother left him on his cousins doorstep.

"No Belle, I am on my way. Don't worry, see you in a few."

Eyes on the rode, he continued on. In an instant Robin had swerved and hit against the post of a sign, slamming his head on the steering wheel and falling unconscious. In a groggy state, he recalls the face of a woman, angelic like. Slowly recalling he had denied going to a hospital and she had…Robin's eyes snapped open, he quickly looked around. He didn't recognize the room. Nor the black and white decorum of the room. Robin quickly realized, his savior had taken him home. He recalled two voices speaking back and forth and one saying to keep him.

Robin rose slowly, head pounding as though he had been hit. In a clumsy and groggy state did he find the stairs of the house. Hearing the sound of running water, he found his way into the kitchen and his person.

"So you're keeping me?"

…

Regina had not heard him come into the kitchen, heart thumping rapidly when she heard the strong British brogue of her accident person that she had taken home. Spinning on her heels, she faced him.

"You heard that," she said with a smile on her lips. Even awake he looked even better. And that accent just worked perfectly for him.

"Bits and pieces," he said, "should I be thanking you for saving me?"

Regina nodded, "A simple thank you, would suffice. Considering you didn't want to go to a hospital and all."

Robin chuckled. "Then thank you."

Regina eyed him curiously. She wondered if he was a murder as Kathryn had said or simply running from the law. She couldn't have an outlaw in her town.

"Are you a murderer?" she blurted out.

Robin couldn't help but chuckle once again. He shook his head.

"No Milady, I am simply here for my son. No murderer. Don't need to worry about that. Speaking of which, can you help me with something?"

Regina nodded, he pulled a piece of paper from her pocket showing her a very familiar address.

"Yes, that's the Gold's address."

Robin couldn't feel more than happy. He began to make his way to the door again only for Regina to stop him.

"Hey, you can't go. The storms still bad out there and you took a big blow to the head. Wait out the storm."

Robin nodded, he couldn't help but agree. "Wanting to keep me longer. If I didn't know any better I'd say you are intent in keeping me and never letting me leave here."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Keep it up and I will toss you out in the storm."

...

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Suppose to be writing for Nanowrimo but this came up in my head instead.**_

 ** _Keep going or give up while ahead?_**

 ** _Thanks for reading! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The storm howled throughout the night as Regina sipped her cup of coffee. She had just gotten off the phone with Kathryn –who had assured her that Henry was perfectly fine, they were watching another movie before he was off to bed. She had hung up the phone, reentering her living room –where her person sat.

"So, are you going to tell me what brought you to my town?" she asked him.

Regina was aware that he had mentioned a son and that he had shown her the Gold's address. But he did not mention anything else.

"Your town?" he asked, furrowing his brows in a cute expression that Regina had to snap her eyes off his face before she suddenly lost herself in his baby blues. She wasn't sure, what the hell was happening to her. She can officially say, she has not felt smitten for such a long time.

"Yes, I am mayor of this quaint hidden town."

Robin nodded. He was in the mayors house. Of all the places, he had landed himself in the mayor's house. Were the people lucky to have her as their mayor, she is a sight. Not to mention when Belle had spoken of her, she had described her as cold, standoffish and one to quickly cut you off if uttering something ridiculous.

"You're the mayor. The mayor has taken me home," he muttered.

Regina nodded. "And as mayor, you need to know I am not pleased with the overturned sign that is going to have me alter the town budget," she said.

Robin hinted the glint in her eyes, she was teasing him. He grinned, he didn't know why Belle had described her in such way. He didn't see anyone of that matter in the room.

"Yes, the mayor has taken you home and kept you in her home. But the person whom crashed into her town sign has yet to say what he is doing here…so?"

Robin grinned, took a sip of his coffee.

"My ex-wife suddenly abandoned my son at my cousins Belle's and I rushed to get him," he said, "and as you can see, I crashed my car."

Regina quirked an eyebrow, wondering what kind of woman abandons her son. But the bigger question being, how the hell has she never met him if he is related to the Gold's.

"The bookworm is your cousin," she said.

Robin chuckled, he hasn't heard his cousin being called that since their childhood days.

"Yup. Second, first or third cousin once removed or something like that," he said.

Family trees, who could understand them.

"And she has your son. Is he ok, have you spoken to him? Do you want to get him, we can walk. It wouldn't be the best of condition but I can have one of my sheriff's plow us a way through the street."

Robin shook his head. "No. No. He's fine. Belle is amazing with children and I know she is keeping him entertained. We don't need to waste anymore town funds, when a sign needs to be fixed."

Regina snorted. He liked that she was concerned about kids. It spoke a lot about her as a mother. Her son is lucky to have her. She did have a son, right. That's what he heard her saying on the phone –not that he stood eavesdropping.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, Regina I am sure."

Robin didn't know what was happening to him. How could he feel certain feelings for a woman –whom he's only just met and half unconscious may he add. Nor did Regina understand it. She was silently panicking and having the feeling maybe her keeping Robin wasn't the best decision in awhile.

...

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **This will not be a long story. A few more chapters to say the least.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The snow continued to fall and both Regina and Robin were seated on opposite cushions, eyeing one another discreetly.

Robin had cleared his throat, gaining Regina's eyesight.

"So Milady, how long do you suppose this storm is to continuing brewing?" he asked.

Regina wasn't sure. Maine weather is one of unpredictability.

"Not sure. I am sure there will be no school tomorrow," she said.

Robin nodded.

The pair sat in awkward silence once again.

"What are you going to do once it is you get your son?" she asked, "You don't have to answer. That is none of my business."

Robin chuckled, he found her little moment of nervousness quite cute.

"No. No, it is alright. Uh, as a matter of fact. I am not sure what I am going to do. Maybe I will move to this little town, closer to family."

Regina couldn't help but have her eyes bug out. He wanted to move here, to her town. Where she could see him everyday. Where his son would go to school with hers and possibly have play dates together and she could see him again.

Oh my, the heat rushed to her cheeks. She couldn't believe that she had become so infatuated with someone she's saved. And in such little time.

"You…you want to move here? Don't you have any family where you live?" she asked.

Robin shook his head. "Nope. Its just been me and Roland when he visits."

Regina nodded.

"No job?" she asked.

Robin curiously eyed her. "Milady, I would think that you don't want to have me in your town? Do I suddenly make you nervous?" he asked.

Regina scoffed, "No. I am merely asking, why would you want to uproot your life. If you have one in Boston."

Robin studied her expression. He noticed the little squirm she did in her seat. He knew she was lying. He did make her nervous. And they had but oh so many hours to go together.

Did Robin begin to wonder how else can he make her uncomfortable with. And what more would occur in the ending hours of the storm.

...

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _I had been very busy today. But heres a short update._**

 ** _What do you think is going to be the next move for these two?_**

 ** _Shameful promotion. If you haven't yet, check out Dear Stranger._**

 ** _The response to this story and DS is great. Thank you guys sooo much._**

 ** _Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and fave. :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

By hour four, had Regina brought out the cider. She couldn't take the black now cold coffee –when her stomach sat somersaulting butterflies for someone she's only just met.

"Would you like some?" she asked her house guest.

Robin knew he made her nervous, her eyes looking all about the room but not on him. This bold and audacious mayor would not bring her heightened walls down. But he had oh, five more hours before midnight. By then he could see if he can get to know her.

To be honest, Robin hasn't felt this way since…well since his younger days when he had met his wife. Now those days were a story once upon a time and he couldn't help but wonder about the woman –whom is absolutely stunning and agreed to keep him.

Taking a sip of her cider, Regina just had to know of something.

"Why didn't you want to go to the hospital? I have to say that is rather irresponsible." She said.

Robin chuckled. "It is irresponsible. But it would have worried Belle and she would have been down there scolding me for not having stayed put till morning."

Regina shook her head. "Ah so, the bookworm has teeth. And I would have to agree on that part. Why not stay put? You yourself said Roland is in good hands?"

Robin leaned back, gathering himself comfortable, sipping his cider.

"I couldn't stay put. My ex-wife abandon my son. Would you have stood put?"

Her lips pursed. He had her there. Damn, she thought. Regina didn't enjoy just how quickly he seemed to be reading of her. If she had it her way, she would controlled the weather. What kind of idiotic momentum caused her to keep this man. And sadly that kind of magical ability does not exist. At least not in her world.

"You're right. I wouldn't have stood still, I would have driven right into town. Although maybe not crashed into the sign."

Robin spluttered his cider. "Are you still going to hold it over my head? My concussed head," he teased.

Regina grinned above the rim of her cup. "Shouldn't be drinking alcohol in such a state," she husked. "Will only leave you with a headache come morning."

Robin mentally groaned, what was she doing to him.

"I am not the one who offered," he said –with a hint of sarcasm that caused Regina to roll her eyes.

"Don't you know not to take offerings from strangers?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

Oh how the hours were not going fast enough for him. In the next hours, Robin Locksley stood aware, he will not be held accountable for whatever his next actions may be. Hopefully she didn't keep to her words and toss him out in the storm.

...

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Sorry its short.**_

 _ **I figured the shorter, the longer those two have with being trapped together.**_

 _ **What do you thinks gonna happen next?**_ ** _Don't be scared to leave a review._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Regina began to feel the effects of her cider. She felt the dizzying buzz in her head. The grin she could not remove from her lips. Her eyes were on him, her stranger whom she's kept.

Robin had also begun to feel the effects of Regina's cider. They had gone from conversation of his sudden want to move, into a more teasing tone and atmosphere. He could not take his eyes off her deep whisky brown eyes.

"Ms. Mills, it is Ms. Mills? I would take that it is, seeing as no Mr. Mills has come and shoved me out of his home or is he trapped and you milady have kept me for certain terms?"

Regina couldn't keep but from laughing out loud at Robin's sudden words. She shook her head.

"No, there is no Mr. Mills. Lucky you, you don't have to worry of my suddenly… what do you believe would happen…hmm?" she said in a deep tone.

Regina tried to stop. She shook her head, knowing wherever this may lead, it wasn't to be any good. She has only met him. But he's good looking. But she's only just met him. But the way he looks at her as though he can no longer hold and wants to ravish her against the couch. It did things to her stomach. But has she mentioned, they've only just met.

That being the war, which raged inside of her head.

"I don't know what would happen Milady. What had been your intentions when you had all of taken me from my car?" he asked.

Regina smirked. By the look upon his baby blues and the way in which they darkened, she knew his thoughts were all of impure and dare she say it, so were hers.

Goodness, maybe she should have taken him to the hospital. Even he had objected.

"My intentions were solely of good purpose. Get you to the hospital, have them patch you up and return home to my son. And had the storm quieted, I would have probably as good Mayor of this town –checked upon you," she said.

Robin smirked. She played this little game all of well. But he would get to her, he knew he would break her soon. Not all in bad ways but in good ways.

Regina bit her lip, she couldn't take how honest she sat. How much of an opened box she's being.

"Only good purpose. Hmm, I am quite glad to hear of such," he husked.

That caused Regina to all of squirm in her seat.

"Yes all good."

Robin watched as her eyes had all of darkened. In seconds, were they completely facing one another lips inches apart. Regina breathed heavily, she didn't know how she had gotten in such a predicament. She kept her eyes on his, never moving.

She couldn't do this, she couldn't kiss him. No. She…In seconds were their lips pressed upon one another. It had been a fire blazing in quick succession. Their lips fit as though both were of two puzzles pieces, fitting into one another.

"I can't…no," Regina whispered, pulling herself away from Robin –whom missed the warmth of her.

"No, I understand. That was a bit forward. I shouldn't have kissed you. Even though we are not sure, who kissed who first." he said, wanting her not to suddenly close herself off. Especially not when he knew he's just opened up something within her.

Regina glared at him.

"You kissed me first!" she shrieked.

Robin shook his head, chuckling.

"No Milady, you kissed me first," he said.

Regina shook her head, sitting in silence. Stewing. She was certain she had not kissed him first. He had done it. Him…this stranger –who's suddenly causing her to feel all of different feelings and become a muddled mess.

Damn the weather and damn him. She should not have kept him. How many more hours could Regina take with him.

...

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Happy Thanksgiving. I am thankful for the response of this story.**_

 _ **Here's another chapter. How am I doing?**_

 _ **Should I keep going, steam it up a bit more? Let me know**_

 ** _And if you haven't check on Dear Stranger!_**

 ** _Oh and forgive any misspellings._**

 ** _Thanks For Reading. :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Regina paced back and forth, wondering just when will she put a hole in the floor of her kitchen.

She kissed a stranger.

She doesn't know him. They've only just met. Not to fail in mentioning how she helped him out of a car wreck. That doesn't exactly scream, kiss him!

Then he had been so childish as to imply that she had been the one to kiss him first. When in fact it had been him.

That damn man. She cannot stand him. Robin.

"Can you sit down, milady. Please," Robin said, entering the kitchen.

Regina sent a glare in his direction. Couldn't he see that all she had wanted was a little time away from him. Away from the scene where she had all of kissed him.

"No. Can you go," she said.

Robin rolled his eyes, he knew why Regina had been in the kitchen. She had scrambled out of the sitting room in time for him not to see her rather serious expression. But enough to notice the hint of worry and sadness within her eyes.

"Regina…"

He didn't know where to start. What does he say? The kiss had been all of a mistake. But it wasn't. He had wanted to kiss the woman –whom sat in front of him. There was no sense in saying that to her, when it would be a lie.

"Maybe us having kissed, had been too sudden. But I know it was not a mistake and you, I can tell you know it was not a mistake as well."

Regina gripped the mug of coffee she held, trying to cleanse her system of cider and the buzzing feel in her head.

"And what, what do you want to do? Do you want to know every meticulous thing about me. My favorite color, movie, book?"

Robin as much as he wanted to chuckle, held it within himself. Not taking this moment to be of laughing matter and knowing full well she wouldn't take kindly to his laughter.

"Yes. That is exactly what I would like to do. Why does that sound so crazy to you?" he said.

Regina widened her eyes, wondering why the hell does he not see the insanity in his words, in all of this.

She scoffed.

"Because, no it doesn't make sense. It is not right. We have met all of hours ago and here you claim you want to get to know me. As though we have only been all of friends, separated for a time," she said, "I found you, in a car wreck. Crashed into my town sign. That does not shout, hey…hello, yes you can kiss your savior and even date her."

Robin at this time did chuckle. Out loud it did sound all of insane.

"And its fate!" he shouted.

Regina shook her head. She had kept a lunatic. Yes, an insane man now stood within her home.

"Robin, it is not fate. It is called we are two lonely people, whom have for some reason wanted to find companionship in the first lonely person we met. That's what it is. Not fate."

Robin rolled his eyes.

"You're not lonely. You have your son. As do I. And what is wrong with someone wanting but a bit of companionship. Frankly I don't see anything wrong with it."

Regina shook her head. There stood no way getting into his rather thick skull.

"This is all of your concussion speaking. You don't know what your saying. Goodnight."

With those being her last words, Regina had gone to bed –thinking of her stranger and why had she allowed herself but to keep him. Had she known all of this were set to happen, she would have long called Graham to clear some of the rode for her, so she could rid of him.

Hopefully a good nights sleep would rid him of the ridiculous notion he's found to spewing at her about their meeting being fate. Hopefully.

...

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Sorry for the delay._**

 ** _Here's the next update._**

 ** _If you haven't already check out Dear Stranger._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Robin had woken early, looking out the window. The storm had stopped. Meaning he could go and see Roland. Not to mention his head stood pounding, how many glasses of cider had he had.

Quickly were the recollections of the evening's events spiraling into his mind, not to mention the black and white décor of the guest bedroom where he lay. Slowly did he creak out of the room, once on the first floor landing finding his shoes and setting out to get Roland.

Regina didn't need to see him, she had blamed his feelings on his concussion. So he didn't see any problem simply leaving without word or note. Not to mention if he felt his head banging away as it did, then what's to say that hers isn't doing the same.

Finding the Gold's house, did he knock.

"Robin, you made it," Belle said, having opened the door.

"Yes, had a little minor delay. But all is well."

The dark brown hair of one Roland Locksley, ran out and tackled his father. Robin scooped him up.

"Hello my boy, were you good for cousin Belle?" Robin asked.

Roland nodded his head.

"Go get your things. We must get going," he said.

"Oh no Robin you can stay," Belle said.

Robin didn't fancy staying any longer. He really didn't speak to Gold. No need to make an awkward early morning. Nope it was too early and he was sure that he had a bit of a hangover. Just a smidge.

"No, Belle that's alright. Roland and I are going to have breakfast at Granny's and look at the real estate listings and see what's available."

Belle grinned. "Oh great. You are moving here. I can watch Roland for you whenever you like and you can bring him over to the library…"

she trailed off, suddenly looking him up and down with curiosity.

"…What is really keeping you here? You had been quite adamant about not moving here. You had even said yourself, Roland would be enrolled at school in Boston. So?"

Robin could not help the grin, which touched his lips.

"I may have met someone. And will like to see more of her."

That stood as much as Belle needed to know.

"Do I know her?" she asked.

Robin nodded. "I am not going to tell you just yet."

Before Belle could protest, Roland had run into the entryway with his belongings in hand and ready to go. Allowing Robin to leave his cousin with an open mouth expression and no answer as to the mystery woman –whom he's met.

…

Regina had peeled open her eyes slowly. Head pounding, the cup of coffee she had before bed had done nothing keep her head from hurting. Sitting up, did she suddenly regret the night before.

In glimpses had Robin's face comeback into her mind. Had the memory of the kiss sent gooseflesh running up and down her arms, knotting her stomach. Looking over at the led numbers on the clock, had it been already nine in the morning. An hour later than when she would usually get up.

Quickly did she get out of bed, walk down the hallway and peek into the guest room. Regina seeing no sign of Robin and an already made bed, had she let out a breath of relief. But what she wouldn't ever dare say aloud, she suddenly missed his presence.

Damn.

Regina blames herself for having listened to Kathryn and having kept him. He more than anyone and frankly more than Kathryn had managed to read her in ways no one in the town ever has or in her life for that fact.

Getting herself together and going about to see what damage has the town succumbed to during last nights snow. Did Regina make her way down the town. Her car stood covered in snow. Most the town stood covered in snow.

Having made way to town. Did Regina begin taking notes. Down power lines, down trees. Many were already about, shoveling snow out of the way.

Deep in her thoughts had she not noticed the car, which slid down to the street. Sliding her way.

In seconds did Regina feel someone tackle her to the sidewalk, and hear the smashing of the Miata –which belong to one of the seven annoying brothers, crash into a lamppost.

…

Robin looked around, taking in the scene of the snow covered town. It was quaint alright. But it would be best for him and Roland, more so Roland –whom he worried about most. He has yet to ask him why his mother had simply dropped him off at the doorstep of Belle's house. But he figured once they got to Granny's –would he ask him.

Seconds from crossing the street, had he caught sight of Regina. Her eyes held a distant look. He had seen that look on her last night, when he entered the kitchen after having kissed her.

Robin heard the screeching of the Miata, beginning to slid down the street. It would hit Regina if he didn't do something.

"Roland, stay here," he said.

Roland nodded, watching his father run across the street and tackle down a woman he's never seen before.

Robin had tackled Regina in the middle of her stomach. He hovered over her, as she cleared her hair from her face.

"Are you alright, Milady?" he asked.

Regina looked up at him, almost glaring.

"Was that necessary?" she hissed.

Robin grinned. "A simple thank you would suffice. And now you owe me."

Regina rolled her eyes. Great now she owed him. And did she already know what it was she was going to ask.

"You owe me a date, Milady."

...

 _ **AN:**_

 ** _The response to this story is great. Thank You everyone!_**

 _ **Decided to update after burning my hands cooking bacon.**_

 _ **Ok, give me an idea. What would anyone like to see as Robin and Regina's first date? Don't be afraid leave a review.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Robin extended his hand, helping Regina up from the ground. She cleaned the snow from her coat –before it seeped into her clothing and caused her to be cold and wet.

Regina scoffed. "A date. I don't owe you anything."

Robin grinned, knowing that would be her response. "Yes you do."

She couldn't deal with this, they were not going to go back and forth as children do. They had had enough of that last night.

"You know what –" Regina had been cut off as a small child, wrapped in a brown scarf and brown coat, he waved over at Robin.

"Daddy!" he shouted at Robin.

Regina simmered down her glare. Looking over at the tiny tot.

"Your son?" she asked.

Robin nodded. "Yes, I must go and get us some breakfast. But be advised milady, I will be here much longer than you would like. And will insist on dinner with you."

Regina clenched her jaw. She couldn't believe it, he was actually going to move into her town.

"Goodbye Milady."

Robin had left Regina standing on the sidewalk, glaring at him. How could she allow someone she's only just met almost twenty-four hours ago, get to her. He already knew what buttons to push with her.

…

"You!" Regina hissed.

Kathryn backed away from her door. Henry happened to be with Fredrick, playing in the snow and out of view of his mother's anger.

"Me? What did I do?" Kathryn asked.

Regina glared. Not speaking for a moment, only staring at her.

"You told me to keep him. So I kept him. He kisses me and insist that we feel something for one another. That its fate. And this morning saves me from a car. Now! Now I owe him and he is insisting I go on a date with him. Its all your fault."

Kathryn had no idea, what her friend stood talking about. She kissed the concussed stranger. He asked her out?

Damn, maybe she should have watched Henry at their home and watched from behind a wall.

"Uh, Regina dear. My only friend. You need to begin from the beginning. What are you talking about."

Regina exhaled a breath and began to give her night's recount to Kathryn –who could not keep from grinning. She had told her to keep him.

"How did I miss, the whole, how Regina Mills got her groove back," she said.

Regina rolled her eyes. "You missed no such thing."

Kathryn wanted to slap her friend, but would be guaranteed a slap right back. She had been there when both Regina and the deputy Emma Swan fought in high school, she knew her best friend could throw a punch. She didn't want to be on that end of Regina's hand.

"You are going to accept his offer, right?" Kathryn asked.

Regina scoffed. "No. I am not. I only met him, last night. After saving his life. He had a concussion for Christ sakes. He didn't know what the hell he was saying."

Kathryn shook her head. "That's your fear talking. Gina think about it. What if you were meant to save this man. He thinks its fate. I don't know, maybe you should to."

Regina didn't know if when she had gone to sleep, all the members in town had gotten together and slammed their heads into a wall or something. Had they all fallen on their heads as children?

Its ridiculous to think that her saving Robin being fate. Right? It couldn't be such a thing. Could it?

...

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Here's another update.**_

 _ **Sorry it's short but I have a migraine.**_

 ** _Please leave a review for this headache girl._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Against Regina's wishes had Henry wanted to stop at Granny's for a hot chocolate. The inquisitive tot, wanted to understand why his mother didn't want to go to Granny's but she gave in. She did not see herself giving an explanation to her six year old, about why mommy cannot go into the diner because a crazy still half concussed man –believes he's fallen for his mommy.

No, she is going to keep Henry as her baby. There is no need to tell him all of that just yet.

Entering Granny's did her eyes do a quick search about the diner. Pinpointing Robin and his son sitting in a booth just in the back of the diner. Making it so they did not see her. She looked away from them. Trying to keep her hair –which needs to be cut, in her face.

"Mommy, can we stay," Henry asked.

Regina bit her tongue. She couldn't say no to Henry, call it her weakness.

"Yes, baby. We can stay," Regina said.

They sat in a booth, towards the front. She knew the second Robin and his son were to leave. They would see her.

But that didn't work. Roland had caught sight of her even before they were leaving the diner. She cursed under her breath.

"Daddy, it's the lady you saved!" he shouted.

The entire diner now faced Regina –who tried to glare in their directions without scaring her son and Roland. The diner patrons all looked away but not before they all hinted Robin coming over, with his and Roland's plates in hand.

Great Regina thought, cannot shake the guy.

"Milady, I didn't expect to see you here today. And who's this lad?" Robin said, giving a warm smile to Henry –who hid behind his mother's arm.

Regina patted his head. "This is my son, Henry –who insisted on hot chocolate, so we stopped by," she said as Robin made himself welcomed in their booth. Roland scurried into the booth –wide with a smile.

"Ah, so your Henry, pleasure to meet you," Robin said.

Regina had to admit, she could not lie and say, her ovaries did not quake at the warm way, Robin spoke to her son.

"Mommy, who is he?" Henry asked.

"Henry this is my…friend, Robin," she said.

Henry had finally moved out of his hiding place, beside Regina and greeted Robin. Quickly had Roland and Henry struck up a friendship. Did Regina know they were all going to see more of each other, thanks to the boys. Robin knew such too, being all smug as he blatantly stared at Regina.

"See our boys can get alone. Why can't we?" he whispered into her ear, once they had gone from the diner and were walking around.

Robin had to become acquainted with the new town he's to be living in. Though he's visited plenty of times.

"Because Mr. Locksley, you believe because you were concussed that we are fated. That is why we cannot get along," she husked into his ear.

Robin knew she was teasing him. Had Roland nor Henry been there, he would be sure her back would have been against a tree. All traces of snow and being in public forgotten.

"You forget, I will be living here. We will be seeing more of each other and sooner or later but I rather sooner. You will give in and seek me. Give it time."

Regina let out a deep breath as Robin moved past her, taking hold of Roland and promising Henry –they would get together soon. Once they are all settled.

But he had it wrong. She wouldn't seek him, she would do no such thing. Regina Mills does not seek nor give in.

...

 _ **AN:**_

 ** _How am I doing. Should I stop yet or keep going._**

 ** _Remember reviews make me happy and not want to give up._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Regina could not as much as she tried, she could not rid herself of Robin. He seemed to be everyway she turned. Had she not been mayor of Storybrooke, she would have moved away long ago. But she is not one to allow someone as a man, run her out of her town. Hence why she is putting up with him.

Robin on the other was giving it time. He knew Regina would eventually give in. He was sure of it. Not to mention all has been going rather well for Robin about town. He has managed to find an apartment for him and Roland, there is still no sign of his ex-wife, Roland has been enrolled in school and seems to like it, and he has found employment.

Which, he's heard Regina is none to pleased to have heard Robin has been employed as deputy. He did hold the qualifications for such but it didn't mean she wanted to see him every time she asked for the paperwork.

On day one of his new job, had he overheard her speaking or rather demanding answers from the new sheriff Emma Swan. Robin had remained out of view to hear Regina hiss at Emma, and did he find out much more than he realized would be said.

"How dare you employ him," Regina hissed.

"Oh please Regina, not everyone has to go through you to get hired for the job as deputy. Graham left me in charge. And not to mention the town voted for me," Emma said.

Regina growled, "I should have threatened Graham. Gotten him to stay. Its obvious your incompetence will put this department in danger," she said.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Listen Regina, you cannot come in here and tell me how to do my job. Ok. This isn't high school. You cannot simply punch me."

Regina now arched her perfect brow. "If I remember correctly Miss Swan, it was you who punched me. Not the other way around. I didn't happen to be the mean girl. You and Miss Lucas and Snow White happened to be such. Just… make sure you keep him under control."

Robin had moved out of view as Regina exited the office. He entered looking at the blonde shaking her head and give a shout of frustration at what she thought to be an empty station. Only when she caught sight of Robin –her new deputy did she glare at him.

"What did you do?" Emma hissed.

Robin stood confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"To Regina, what did you do to have her come and demand your head on a stick," she said.

Robin laughed. "Crashed into the town sign, my first day in town," he said.

Emma shook her head. "Well you better fix it. Regina will be in here everyday demanding I fire you."

With that Robin had been left alone in the office, chuckling. He didn't mind seeing Regina every day.

And on day two did she return.

Emma had ducked into the office, avoiding her all together. Leaving Robin to see to her, behind Regina had deputy Nolan entered only to exit and really leave Robin alone.

"You, Mr. Locksley are late on paperwork. Where are they?" Regina asked.

Robin leaned in front of the desk, amused smirk on his lips.

"Now Regina, I would have thought we are past pleasantries. Don't you?"

Regina had no patience for his antics, "I expect the papers to be delivered today!" she shouted, stalking out of the office.

Robin didn't deliver on such demand.

…

Day three.

Regina stalked into the station, glowering. Robin once more received her.

"Mayor Mills, what brings you by?" he greeted.

"You are honestly testing my patience," she hissed.

Robin shrugged. "You're letting me test it. You could go on ignoring me."

Regina growled. "Either you do your job or I fire you, right now."

Only now did Emma interfere having watched enough post frustration eye sex between the two.

"Enough. Robin is my employee, you cannot fire him. Go Regina."

With one last glare at Robin did she leave.

Emma faced her deputy. "Obviously you've done more than hit her town sign, what else did you do to her?" she asked.

Robin smirked, taking a seat. "That is between the mayor and I."

…

Day four.

Regina resisted the urge to storm into the office and shout at Robin. Did his smug expression both irritate her and turn her on. She could pretty much be that of assured had Miss Swan not been within the office, would she have pushed Robin against the desk.

But it stood apparent the universe had other plans from them. Just as the town had dug itself out of yet another winter storm, had Robin bumped into Regina almost knocking her off her feet.

"Watch where your going," she hissed.

Robin grinned. "Pardon me Milady, I didn't see you. On patrol and all, making sure the town is still under great appearance. No snow ball crime or anything in that nature," he said.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Great job," she said full of sarcasm.

Robin grinned, leaning himself but mere inches from her.

"Snow. What is it with you and I always meeting when it snows?" he asked.

Regina shrugged, hell if she knows why.

"Some say snow is a form of purity," he continued.

Regina rolled her eyes once more. "Than I will have to let the snow down. I will only taint such purity," she husked.

Robin watched as the lips he's once kissed grinned. She was teasing him.

"It wouldn't mind," he said, now inches away from her lips.

But as quickly as their flirty banter had begun, had it ended once the walkie-talkie in Robin's hands went off. Regina blinked as though she had been under a spell, coming out of its effects.

"Yes, well it is time for you to return to your job. Not time for gossiping," she said, "That is not what town budget is paying you for."

As she side stepped him, Robin cursed under his breath. Damn David for having disrupted them. For once had he been getting somewhere with Regina.

Regina wasn't sure how much more of this, him and her, could she take. Would she just have to give in and in the long run see where it is that something between them would go.

...

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Can I say the response to this story always blows me away._**

 ** _Thank you to everyone who review and make my day and want to keep going._**

 ** _Remember sharing is caring. So share this story with fellow oncers and OQ lovers._**

 ** _Once more Review and tell me what you think._**

 ** _Thanks for reading. :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Regina stood at the entrance of the elementary school, awaiting for Henry to come out. After her little demands of Robin being fired, she's avoided the station and him for at least now five days. Quite a success if she says so.

"Ah, I've found you Milady."

Damn speak of the devil, Regina thought just as Robin approached her.

"Have you been hiding from me?" Robin asked as he stood beside Regina.

Regina scoffed. "I have been doing no such thing. What are you doing here, shouldn't you being on patrol or something like that," she said.

Robin chuckled. He enjoyed how Regina tried to avoid looking at him. Her focal point being the front of the school. She would hope for the school bells to ring already.

"As you can see, I am not on the clock today. And I am here for Roland."

Right, he has a son, she thought. A son that Henry had taken quite a shining to and if the boys were to meet, they weren't going to want to separate. Maybe she could convince Henry that he has homework to do. But when she always looks into those chocolate orbs of his, does Regina always fold in someway.

"Yes, how is Roland doing? Has he gotten accustomed to small town living as his father," Regina said.

Robin nodded. "He has. Though he has been very quiet. I take that to do with my ex-wife. I've no idea what happened to her or why she abandoned him in the manner in which she did."

Regina widened her eyes, she found it alarming how the pair of them can simply confide in each other with an ease.

With a bold movement, did she squeeze his arm.

"If he's doing fine then that's all that matters," she said.

Robin nodded before she let go of his arm. Before he could say more the bell had rung and out spilled children running in all sorts of ways.

"Mom!" Henry shouted.

Regina grinned as Henry came running in her direction. Roland following quickly behind him. It was just as Regina had thought, the boys wanted to go and have hot chocolate but before that, they wanted to have a snowball fight in the park. Try as she might, Regina had finally given in.

Robin grinned, watching as the two boys ran off tossing snowballs in each other directions.

"Why are you seated so far. Come closer. Its much warmer when having someone besides you," Robin said.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I prefer the spot I am in, thank you."

"No matter then," he said, scooting closer to her, cornering her.

"Hasn't anyone told you that you are a pain," she hissed.

Robin grinned. "Nope. No one."

"Pity, they should have."

They sat in several companionable silent moments as Regina watched Henry running all around the park, laughing. She noted the pink tinge on his nose, she would have to end this play date soon before either of the boys getting sick. She doesn't need them catching colds. Regina shook her head, no, she doesn't need Henry catching a cold. Not them, Roland's not hers. And she certainly finds his father a nuisance.

"Excuse my forwardness and I am giving you full allowance to slap me…"

Regina faced his direction, grinning.

"Now that is something I look forward to," she said, with a smirk.

Robin knew she would look forward to it.

"But uh, where is Henry's father?" he asked.

Regina's heart lurched in her chest, her eyes snapping off of Robin and onto Henry. Robin noted her swift change from anger to sadness. He did expect to feel a sting on his cheek.

"He left us."

Her answer had come in such low volume that forced Robin to lean in a bit.

"One day I came home with Henry –who was one, no two months at the time and he simply turned to me, announced his departure and how miserable he's been and left. Small town living wasn't for him, he wanted something more. A big city like Boston and he knew I wasn't going to leave. So he…"

"Abandoned you," Robin finished.

Regina nodded. She looked between both boys –who without knowledge shared similar backgrounds. No wonder they got along quickly.

"Forgive me for asking. I should have remained quiet," he said.

Regina shook her head, "No, that's ok. Henry, time to go!" she said.

Robin huffed, he had done it again. He had blown it.

"Goodbye Robin."

He watched as she and Henry walked away. A slow grin spreading over his face, with a sudden realization. He, Robin Locksley had managed to break through one of Regina Mills, barricade of walls.

If that's not success than he doesn't have a clue what is.

...

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Had some trouble updating but nonetheless, here you go._**

 ** _Once again thanks for the reviews, follows and favs._**

 ** _Oh we will find out why that woman left Roland, and maybe we will see Daniel._**

 ** _Please review. Tell me your thoughts._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Mommy."

Regina had been baking cookies –when she heard Henry's voice. He sat on one of the stools at the counter.

"Yes?" she asked, setting the cookie sheet in the oven and taking out a batch already baked. Regina baked when she was bothered and that of Robin's presence had bothered her.

The mere fact that she had told him of Daniel, honestly she didn't know what to think about that. She's never been so open with a person before. One that she's just met. It's already been some weeks since he crashed into her sign and Regina's yet to make sense of it all. She wasn't too sure she wanted to believe in this whole it being fate thing.

Its not that she doesn't believe in fate per say but their meeting isn't in that matter. Or is it?

Regina shook her head. Putting her attention at her little boy –who looked up at her with his big brown eyes.

"Can Roland come over and play today?" he asked.

Regina's heart stuttered. Damn. How is it she could let him down in the best way possible. It had been enough that Henry put up a fit not having been taken for hot chocolate with Roland the day they played in the park. She couldn't come right out and say no. Or, Henry that man is insane and we should distance ourselves or better yet, Henry your mommy is beginning to have feelings for a man –who's been in town just a couple of weeks.

No, neither one sounds good and not in range of comprehension for a child to understand. And the pair being so close in age, it didn't help matters either. Not to mention the pang Regina felt every time she saw Roland and wondered what type of mother could just abandon her son.

Yeah, there is no way she's going to deny him. But if she has memorized the schedule of the deputy, she knows that Robin is working now. So he will be the one who says no, not her.

Oh ok, this is perfect, yup, she thought wiping her hands off on her apron.

"Sure Henry, we can have Roland come over," Regina said, snatching her phone from the counter and typing out a text to Robin. Don't ask how she got his number, she's not even sure. Though Regina thinks that while she slept that day of their first meeting, he had stolen her phone and inserted his number in her phone. She's not too sure yet.

Sending a quick text to Robin, asking if Roland and he would like to come over for a play date –did she wait for his response.

…

Robin had been on duty but due to a schedule change with him and Graham, had he taken the earlier shift in order to spend more time with Roland in the afternoons and be home to put his son to sleep.

There still stood no word as to what had happened to his ex-wife, nor has he been able to contact her nor has her family held any information on her whereabouts. Leaving Robin to wonder the worst imaginable. And Roland doesn't dare come out and say what happened.

Hearing his phone ring, did he shake off such thoughts of his ex and grin at the message Regina had sent him. Robin had inserted his number when she had gone off to bed that night of their first meeting, the cellphone having been laying about. She asked for a play date between the boys. Without further thought had he accepted.

"See you later, Emma," Robin said.

Emma watched as her deputy left the station a little more pep in step.

"Does your sudden happiness have to do with the mayor?" she asked, keeping Robin from leaving.

Robin turned on his heels to face his sheriff.

"It might. Why do you ask?" he asked.

"I saw you two at the park the other day. Seemed a friendly meeting. You're interested in her aren't you," she said.

Robin cocked his head, wondering where were these questions coming from and who is she to ask any of them.

"I don't think that's any of your business sheriff," Robin said, "Bye."

He walked out of the station before she could stop him with anymore questions. Robin got it, it's a small town and small towns like gossip but he's also seen the way some look at Regina and he didn't like the glares they sent in her direction. Nor the story he heard of Emma teasing her in high school but Regina punching her in the long run. He will have to have a talk with his sheriff about the questions she ask.

…

Regina sucked her teeth. He actually agreed to a play date with the boys. But she had sworn today he had been working.

"And?" Henry asked with no patience at all. She thought her son got that one trait from her, great.

"And Roland's coming," Regina said.

Henry cheered and ran off rambling about all the things he and Roland were going to do and the movies he was going to watch.

"Did you know Roland's never seen Finding Nemo. We have to show it to him!" squealed Henry.

Regina shook her head. Anything to make her son happy and her suffer in silence at the sight and presence of that man.

…

By two o'clock had both Robin and Roland entered her house. Regina tried to keep her eye rolls and sarcastic responses at bay as she welcomed them. In quick succession of his coat and shoes being off had Henry run off with Roland to play.

"No running up the stairs!" Regina shouted.

Both she and Robin moving into the kitchen where she now stood icing the cookies. Robin's eyes widened at the sight of cookies stacked about the kitchen.

"Darn and here I thought not only the children would be playing, when you asked for this play date. Filling up a baking order," he said.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha, very funny. No, I happened to over bake," she said taking in the plates of cookies. She made a mental note to send some to Granny's tomorrow.

"That's an understatement. Regina, there's enough to feed about half the town and then some," Robin said, taking a cookie only to be swatted on the hand.

"Don't exaggerate, there is not enough to feed the town. And do not touch the cookies, you haven't eaten lunch," Regina said.

Robin's eyes widened silently. "You are stalking my activities Milady. Why don't you have lunch with me, then maybe I would eat more of it," he said.

Regina scoffed. "I don't have time to have lunch with you."

Robin chuckled as their banter came into play. "Then how is it you suppose I eat lunch. Hmm?"

How he infuriated her. Regina quickly went into her fridge pulled out several cold cuts, slapped together a sandwich and slammed the plate down in front of him.

"There, now you are having lunch with me," she said.

Robin had to admit she had gotten him there but that isn't what he meant and Regina knew it. She could see it in his eyes what he was going to say next.

"Your not eating with me, it doesn't count. But thanks for the sandwich though and tomorrow at noon I will be at your office with lunch. What do you typically have?" he said.

Regina threw back her head, there was no getting rid of him at all.

"You will just show up regardless of what I say, right?" she said.

Robin grinned a mouthful of sandwich. "Esss."

Regina took that to mean yes. "Don't speak with your mouth full and simply tell Ruby you want my regular, she will give it to you."

Robin grinned. He had done it. She was actually going to sit down and have a meal with him. Success!

...

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Heres a long one, for having kept you all waiting.**_

 ** _Shameful advertising, Go check out Dear Soul Mate and a new story that is to be up soon it's called Told You So._**

 _ **Thanks for all those who review, follow and fav.**_

 _ **Please review.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Robin had watched the clock. Since his day with Regina the day before and watching her as she watched Finding Nemo and Dory with the boys. He couldn't stop but think of his lunch with her.

"Have a hot date?" David Nolan asked.

"Nope. No such thing," Robin answered.

Since his conversation with Emma and the walls that guarded Regina's heart. Robin had decided that he will keep as much of what goes on in his and her personal life quiet. He has not even mentioned anything to Belle and she has tried to pry answers from him.

"You keep looking at the clock," David said.

Robin shook his head. David and Emma were siblings. Emma being adopted into David's family, which Robin had found out. But the pair were very nosey.

"I don't know, time seems to be going a little slow," Robin responded, peeking over at the time without David noticing. It had officially hit twelve-thirty. He's come to find out that that's the time Regina takes her lunch.

"Well its my lunch, see you."

David waved after Robin, watching him curiously. He thought that man was a person of mystery. And even though Emma had checked out his background and found nothing of suspicion. David didn't know but think there may still be some sort of suspicion on that guy. That and he's spotted him coming out of the Mayor's house the morning after the big storm had hit. He didn't know what to think. Maybe Regina had put a spy in the office, either way –he would figure it out.

…

"Hey Ruby, can I have a club sandwich and Regina's regular to go," Robin said, having entered Granny's. It seemed the diner had been packed with those of the lunch rush.

Ruby arched an eyebrow, not saying a word but deeply questioning why would Regina request her lunch with the new deputy. Robin too could read such on the expression of one of the town's biggest gossipers. Beside her Leroy, the coal miner happened to be one to look out for as well.

"I didn't do paperwork and she is forcing me to be her errand boy. You know how the Mayor is very anal about things being in correct and timely matter," Robin said, trying to make sure neither rumor nor gossip spread. He's trying to win over the stubborn woman for crying out loud, he doesn't need the town gossiping about them.

"Yup, that sounds like Regina," Ruby muttered walking off. She felt bad for the deputy, being under the wrath of the mayor. A good looking thing he was too, she thought handing over the order to Robin. "Good luck with her majesty," she said.

"Thanks, I'll need it," Robin said, concealing the smirk from her. He made his way to the mayor's building, hitting the secretary's desk. Her secretary looked at him, with a confused expression.

"Hello, I'm here to see Regina," Robin said.

"Madam mayor is not seeing anyone," the girl said.

Robin quirked an eyebrow, she is called madam mayor –he is not going to let her live that one down.

"She knows I was coming," he said.

The girl cocked her head, giving Robin an expression that said she didn't believe him. Robin growled, pulling out his phone and sending Regina a text. In seconds had Regina thrown open her office door.

"Its fine Lily, I've been expecting him. Not to mention he's late," Regina said.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Late because your secretary here didn't know who I am. In future I will be here more often," he said, entering her office.

Regina closed the door, letting out a breath of air. For a moment she had thought he wasn't going to come. And if she was honest, Regina had to admit that she had felt down when thinking of Robin not joining her for lunch.

Robin set down the takeout container on her desk. Turning to face Regina, he couldn't help but take in her appearance. Today she was dressed in a tight pencil skirt above the knee, silk red blouse and black blazer.

"See something you like?" she husked.

Robin snapped his eyes to her face. "Yes, I do. But unfortunately, it is going to take me time gaining her trust. That will probably be over ten lunches. But five is when I do hope she agrees to go on a date with me," he said.

Regina rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why Robin couldn't just give up. How could someone be so insistent. How did this become her life, she thought.

"You are quite forward, do you know that," she said.

Robin shrugged. "It gets me what I want. And what I want is you."

This was going to be one long lunch, Regina thought. Just how were they going to survive.

...

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Sorry its short today, kind of tired from the day I had of Christmas shopping and visiting relatives._**

 ** _For those who read Dear Soul Mate, it will be update tomorrow._**

 ** _Thanks again for reading, following and fav. You're all awesome!_**

 ** _Please review. It makes me happy and keeps the chapters flowing._**

 ** _Thanks for reading. :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"You, Regina Mills are stupid."

Regina's eyes widened at Kathryn's outburst as her friend entered her house. Kathryn had been taking care of Henry while she worked on some late night paperwork in the office. And she had called Kathryn and mentioned all about her lunch with Robin.

It had not been an unpleasant lunch, he actually made her laugh a few times. Commenting how he liked to hear her laugh. And when the hour came for him to go, Regina tried not to frown nor admit she enjoyed his company.

"Uh, do I want to know why?" Regina asked, wondering if Henry had gone to bed ok. She hated days when she couldn't put Henry to bed because some town folks wanted to be without brains and mess up the paperwork, involving her sitting on the phone with them for longer than she wanted to be.

"Yes, you do," Kathryn answered.

Regina was afraid that no, she didn't want to hear what Kathryn had to say but would have no choice but to hear her out.

"Explain it then," she said.

Kathryn nodded. "Why can't you simply jump that hot deputy of yours? The man brought you lunch for crying out loud! And will do so until he gets you! Come on, had Fredrick done that we would have been married within the day."

Regina stared at Kathryn, quite in shock. It was her fault, she had hung up the phone when she'd told Kathryn that she had lunch with Robin and how he would be doing so until he got her to agree to a date with him. That's what she gets for telling her friend the details of what occurs at her office.

"Kathryn," she said in a bit of shocked horror.

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Oh please Gina, don't you Kathryn me. I am stating the truth, whether you like it or not. Go seduce the man. I know you haven't had none since you left Graham back in…damn how long was that? Either way, there's a perfectly good piece of meat waiting for you, go to him."

Regina's mouth had hung open. Her intimate life isn't one she spoke of in such way that Kathryn has done. In fact she doesn't speak about it at all. The only way Kathryn had known that information was thanks to a couple glasses of wine and four tequila shots. It would have been six but Regina had not been able to lift her head after the fourth.

"Why are you my friend again?" she asked.

Kathryn shrugged, "Because of all our friends in high school. I am the only one who came back after college with you. So, you have to deal with me. And don't think I haven't informed Mallory about Robin, but guess what, she already knew thanks to Lily –who met him today. And she's very proud of you Regina. As is Tink of course, oh! and Ursula. Yes, the squad is quite proud of their little Gina having landed such a stud."

She couldn't believe this. They were already talking about her. And did Kathryn just refer to them as the squad? No, maybe it would have been better for her to have become friends with Emma Swan and her gaggle of unsavory people.

"Kat, get out of my house. Good night."

"Gina, you better do something about that man," Kathryn called as she was pushed out of the white mayoral mansion.

Regina shook her head, thinking she has enough to deal with Robin and his everyday lunch deal. And now she has to deal with Kathryn and her other friends, no, nope, they could stay away, thank you very much.

She plopped down on her couch, thinking about her second lunch with Robin and if he was serious about having lunch with her until she agreed. She will just have to see about that.

…

Day Two. Lunch.

"Do you only eat salads?" Robin asked as he took out his grilled cheese and fries from the bag he had gotten from Granny's. Today stood as day two of his trying to worm his way into her guarded walls and Regina trying to figure out a way to toss him out of town.

"I like to have something light for lunch," Regina said, stabbing her lettuce leafs with a bit more force than needed.

"And for breakfast to, right? I'm betting you only have coffee and don't eat breakfast," he said, watching as she glared at him causing Robin to know that he had been right.

"No, occasionally I have an apple," she sassed at him.

Robin tossed up his hands, "Oh wow, big deal an apple. I don't Milady, maybe I should start to bring you breakfast too. Make sure you eat. Can't have the mayor trying to run her town on an empty stomach."

"Please don't. I can only deal with you but so many times a day."

Robin grinned. "So you admit, you can deal with me. I was too worried for a second I'd be too much to handle for you."

Why did Regina suddenly get the reason they were not talking about simply just his presence. But of what Kathryn suggested she to do him.

"Oh I can handle you, Locksley. Don't you worry your pretty head about that."

Yes, progress Robin thought.

…

Day Three. Lunch.

"Madam mayor is in a meeting, she said to wait just a minute while she finishes up," Lily said.

Robin nodded, taking a seat just outside the office.

"Why do you call her madam mayor?" he asked, knowing no one around town called her that.

Lily shrugged. "I guess its just a joke between her and I."

Robin now wondered about the lightest in which Lily had answered him. As though she and Regina were old pals but she couldn't be more than twenty or nineteen.

"She's my godmother," Lily said, seeing Robin's confused expression. He had even gotten more confused by Regina's new title. "My mom and her are friends since childhood. Though why am I telling you, I don't know. She will not like it."

Robin shrugged, by now he knew Regina rarely liked anything he did, it hasn't bothered him yet. His attention perked up when the door opened to the office. Robin cocked his head, seeing Graham exit.

"I will tell Henry you are looking forward to taking him fishing when it's a bit warmer. See you Graham," Regina said, her eyes landing on Robin –who watched the entire scene in, wait, did she hint a bit of jealousy in his eyes.

"I wasn't aware you and Graham were such good friends," Robin said, setting down the bag from Granny's.

Regina shrugged. "Were you suppose to be aware of it?" she asked.

Robin shook his head. "Nope, its none of my business."

"Good."

The office sat in silence, the occasional sound of forks and chewing disturbing the peace. Regina sighed. She didn't know why she was going to do this but she just felt like she should.

"There is nothing between Graham and I. There may have been at one time but it didn't stick. He's Daniel's, well he was Daniel's best friend and likes to spend time with Henry from time to time. I don't know, be sort of a male figure in his life. That's all."

Robin nodded, "Thank you for telling me."

Day three, and Robin could mark it off as another success.

…

Day Four. Lunch.

"How's Roland?" Regina asked.

She matters well make small talk, seeing as its day four of their lunches and Robin sat with a mouth full of onion rings. Luckily they weren't going to be kissing or anything in that manner, Regina thought. She shook her head, wondering why the thought of kissing him was even in her head.

"He's fine. Him being friends with Henry has helped a lot."

Regina gave a small smile. "Well I am happy for Henry to have a friend. He didn't have any. They get along very well."

"So do we milady, we get along pretty well. Don't you think?"

Regina shook her head. "You do know how to ruin a simple conversation."

Robin grinned. "That wasn't a no."

…

Later that night Regina paced her living room, questions barreled in her mind back and forth.

Was Robin right?

Is there meeting fate?

Is Kathryn right?

Has she lost her mind thinking both Kathryn and Robin were right?

In the end Regina knew what she had to do.

…

Day Five. Lunch.

Robin entered the office. Setting down the Granny's takeout bag. Regina had been standing by her window, overlooking Storybrooke.

"Regina, are you alright?" he asked.

He didn't like the whole quietness about her. It felt off. In a second had Regina turned to face him. Her expression one he could not read but he could see the dark circles from lack of sleep and what he thought were tear tracks.

"I agree," Regina said, in a soft tone that had Robin not been the only one in the office, he wouldn't have heard it.

"What?" he asked. Not sure this was really happening to him. Was he dreaming, had he fallen asleep at the station?

"I agree to go on a date with you."

Nope, he wasn't dreaming. Robin happened to be pretty much awake. And had succeeded in getting Regina for himself. Success!

...

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Here's a bit of a longer update. I will not be able to post for tomorrow or the next day. You have my sister to thank for that._**

 ** _Thanks for following and reviewing. Keeps me going._**

 ** _Please review._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Regina."

Between the both of them they had not spoken. Simply sitting in silence. Robin had gotten his wish. It had only taken five lunch dates –when she'd agreed to go on a date with him. But he didn't feel that great about it, in fact he felt as though he were twisting her arm.

Regina looked up at him, eyes watery. This being all very much for her. In the amount of years that Daniel had walked out of her life and Henry's, she never thought someone as Robin –would waltz into her life and refuse to move. She just felt overwhelmed.

"I…we…"

Robin didn't know how to phrase what he wanted to tell her. It hurt him to see her crying, struggling to speak and simply standing and looking off in the distance. It wasn't like her. She was this strong, back talking woman. Timid Regina was someone entirely new to him.

"Its not you," she finally whispered.

A breath a relief escaped his lips. Its not him, good, great he thought…wait then what is it.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked.

The gentle nature in which he asked her that question only made Regina want to cry more. She knew Kathryn would get a crack out of this, her emotional moment.

"I am just overwhelmed. Its not you trust me. I stayed up all night, pondering and muttering to myself as a crazed woman. I want this, I want to go out with you. Hell I even started believing you and Kathryn are right and its fate that I found you that night. So ignore the tears," Regina said.

Robin allowed the worry that filled his face to fade. It wasn't him. She wanted to go out with him. She wanted to date him. She's even begun to believe that he's right about her rambles about their meeting having been fate.

"Overwhelmed. Milady, I have never seen you once overwhelmed. Didn't even know you knew the term."

Regina chuckled. "Always have to ruin it, don't you," she said.

Robin shrugged. Grabbing a tissue out of the tissue box.

"There, there. Dry your tears," he said as he gently wiped her tears, making sure not to poke her in the eyes. He just got into her heavily guarded walls. No need to poke her in the eye and ruin it all.

"Now, we must discuss details. What are we to do on our date milady. I suppose Roland and Henry will be babysat together my or your house? Will we be in town or out?"

Regina shook her head. "I suddenly do believe you are making me regret my decision."

...

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Sorry its really short, my head is bothering me today._**

 ** _If anyone reads Dear Soul Mate, it has been updated._**

 ** _Who missed this story raise your hands!_**

 ** _Please review, they make me smile._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"And again, do I miss how Regina Mills got her groove back. Please next time give a girl a little warning, so she can be there to watch," Kathryn said.

Regina rolled her eyes. She doesn't know why she's come and told Kathryn why she's accepted a date with Robin. Luckily for her, her other friends did not live in town, they probably would have thrown her a party with a banner and all, at Granny's.

"Kathryn, stop calling it that," Regina said.

She shrugged, "What else do you want me to call it," she said, "You're finally going on a date! Oh this is exciting, where are you going? What are you going to wear? I should call Lily, she has to tape this all for Mal."

Regina's eyes widened. "No, no we are not going to make it a thing. I am choosing my own outfit, when the time comes."

Kathryn frowned. "You're being unfair," she said, with a pouty face.

"It's for the best," Regina said, "I will not be some roadside show. And do not have Lily noting everything for Mal, that one would be back come the second she even receives a video or picture or anything."

"He wouldn't mind, he's enamored with you. Maybe we should tail you."

Regina shook her head. Wondering when is it she's going to get a set of new friends.

"Follow me, I will fire Fredrick from the fire department. Not to mention rip away your budget at the stables and I wouldn't want to do that to the poor horses. But please, do continue."

Kathryn grinned. "Please. You can give me that mayor façade but I can see the cracks. You are more than excited for this than I am for you."

Yes, she was. Regina was excited about her date with Robin. It has been a long time since she's gone out. A long time since she's had a companion, simply a long time period.

…

Robin entered the station, he could not keep from grinning ear to ear as he thought of what had happened to him the day before. He had actually succeeded, Regina had finally gave in and accepted a date with him.

"Locksley," Emma called.

Robin groaned. What now he thought.

"Yes, sheriff?" he asked. Robin entered the office, looking at both brother and sister, David and Emma –whom stood waiting for him.

"I am simply going to come right out and ask you this. What is your relation with Regina?" Emma asked.

Robin cocked his head wondering what in the world was Emma going on about now. Couldn't he have one day without anyone wondering or outright asking him what's going on between him and Regina, no correction the mayor.

"Why?" he asked not giving an answer.

Emma crossed her arms against her chest. She didn't like why Robin was suddenly evading her questions.

"Just come out and ask him Emma. Are you a spy for Regina!"

Robin's eyes widened. A spy. That's what they believed him to be.

"A spy, for Regina. Really," Robin said very slowly, pronouncing the words.

Emma and David both nodded. "Yes, you have a close relationship with her. The first day you were in town, I spotted you coming out of Regina's mansion. She could have hired you to watch how we work, so she can fire Emma given the chance."

Robin nodded. Listening to them and their big heads. Was everything about them he wondered.

"No, I am not a spy. But even if I happened to be, why would I tell the truth?" he said, "Listen, I am Regina's friend and will not answer anymore questions pertaining to her. Your worried about her then maybe you both should have worked on becoming her friend rather then her enemies."

Robin said no more, leaving the office. He sat for the rest of his hours, listening to the clock tick and wondering how is a sleepy little town in need of so many deputy's who do nothing.

By lunch Robin had had enough and walked out, shouting he's going to lunch and storming out of the station. Stopping quickly to pick up his and Regina's lunch, he hinted the look Ruby gave him, indicating she's spoken to Emma. Robin groaned, stalking out of the diner and into Regina's office. He had no more problems with Lily –who has grown use to his many visits and has been giving a day to day report to her mother –who would be in town soon, though Regina doesn't know that.

Regina had been tallying the budget for town and getting some more snow plows, the snow was becoming a hassle this year and the town's plows were a bit slow in getting to the routes. Calculating the budget, her head snapped up when her office door slammed shut. She followed with her eyes as Robin put down the bag from Granny's and paced back and forth.

"Robin, what's the matter? Has something happened to Roland?" she asked worried he's not spoken since he entered.

"Emma thinks I'm a spy, you hired," he said.

Regina shook her head. So they were flying around town of course, she thought, it wasn't going to be able to stay unknown knowledge for long.

"I'm not surprised," she said.

Robin's attention snapped on her, "Regina that is the most ridiculous thing I've heard. A spy, really. I'd have a better chance at being a thief before being anything of a spy!"

Regina smirked. "Come thief, have lunch with me. Don't worry about simpleminded idiots and tell me about where you think you're going to take me out to."

Robin's attention shifted. He sat in front of Regina's desk grinning.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we go over to the next town and have dinner. Simple night out, if it does not snow."

Regina nodded. "I'd like that."

Robin grinned, for the moment his mind off of them being the town gossip, while Regina's mind now stood on it. She'd have to set Emma about in her place, tell her Robin was no spy. Though why didn't she think of that before is beyond her. It would have come in handy to have him as a spy but for now she'd listen to what they were going to do on their date.

...

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Had a bad case of both my anxiety and depression, now I'm back with a bit of a longer update.**_

 _ **Please review, they make me smile.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and loving this story. :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_AN:_**

 ** _Sorry for the long wait._**

 ** _Here's another update. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

All had been set. Robin could not stop walking on cloud nine. His days at the station he spent thinking of his date with Regina and not the curious stares or accusing glares he'd receive from his colleagues. Nothing bothered him. And nothing could bother him. Well except for the text he received from Regina that morning, the day of their date. It had been the worst words he wanted to hear…or rather read.

' _Cannot go tonight. Sorry ~R.'_

He stared at his phone trying to figure out what did it mean. Had she gotten frightened again? Did she think her finding him was ridiculous and thought to cancel. All the worst of worst thoughts were plaguing his mind. Nor would they stop until he got answers.

By noon, their typical lunch date, Robin skipped picking up their food and stalked into her office. Lily stared up, startled by Robin's bursting entrance.

"Robin," Lily called.

But he didn't want to hear her.

"No Lily, don't tell me she's busy or to wait. That isn't going to…" his words trailed once he opened the door to the office and spotted no Regina.

"All I was going to say is she's home. She didn't come in today."

Robin shook his head, wondering if maybe he should listen more before storming off and jumping to conclusions.

"Why?" he asked.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know, she didn't tell me," she said, giving him an accusing look, "you didn't do anything, did you?"

Robin scoffed. "No Lily, I didn't do anything. Goodbye."

Walking out of her office, did he chuckle but kept note not to get on the girls bad side, she wouldn't be pleasant. Not daring to return to the station just yet, Robin walked in direction of the mansion –not being able to keep Regina off his mind. He couldn't help but wonder if he had done something.

Standing before the front door, had he rang her bell and knocked profusely but received no answer. Panicked sweltered within him. He continued to knock, calling out her name but no one opened.

Looking around, Robin hinted no wandering eyes nor neighbors meaning only one thing. Something he knew best. He could pick the lock. Working fast, Robin heard the sound he's missed hearing in a long time, when a lock clicks open for him.

Entering the mansion, he heard nothing nor no one.

"Regina?" he called.

No answer came. Walking around the house cautiously, did he then go upstairs. Not even Henry seemed to be home but he figured the boy to be at school. Passing the little boys room, Robin stood in front of Regina's room, door remained half open. Taking the risk, he threw open the door slowly and entered.

"Regina?" he called again.

Robin discovered a sound asleep Regina, only something looked different about her. She didn't radiate the usual glow he's come to associate with her olive toned skin, but a sweaty pale pallor. Not only did she lay pale as those of bed sheets, Robin could hear the faint signs of wheezing. Tip-toeing closer to her, did he gently lay a hand upon her forehead, she didn't stir in the least, not to mention the heat that radiated back from her.

"Regina, wake up," Robin said.

The sleeping beauty did not stir. He took to shaking her.

"Come on Milady, you need to wake up," he said, gently but with force shaking her. Trying to get her to open her eyes. Whether she had cold or flu he didn't know but knew whatever she had wasn't doing her any good. When he had lifted her had her silk grey pajamas stuck to her.

"Alright, you've left me with no choice," he said, laying her back down and walking into her bathroom, to emerge with cup of water. Lightly did he sprinkle cold drops of water onto her face. With this, did he receive some form of response.

"S…stop," she moaned.

Robin breathed out in relief. "Regina, can you hear me?" he asked, needing to know how far gone was she.

"Y-yes," she said in low tone of voice.

"Good. You need to tell me where is a thermometer. You are sick and your temperature is skyrocketing. Milady, I need you to try and open your eyes."

Regina stirred lightly, she felt dizzying, her eyes heavy. All she happened to recall was getting up in the morning, feeling down as though she were coming down with a cold, getting Henry ready for school, texting Robin and very much unlike her getting back in bed. But she did feel really hot.

"In the bathroom, medicine cabinet."

Robin nodded, rushing into the bathroom, moving a few things but eventually finding what he'd been looking for. Rushing back to her side, sticking the thermometer in her mouth and waiting. When the beep sounded around the silent room, he took it out read the numbers and breathed out deeply.

"You are going to need to go the hospital if I can't get this down," he muttered.

In her sluggish state had she heard his words. It did occur to her to ask him how he got in her house but she didn't have enough energy for that.

"No, no hospital," she whined, laying on her other side, back away from him.

Robin chuckled at the almost childlike behavior of the stern mayor.

"This feels familiar. A bit like Deja-vu, if I didn't know any better."

It did remind him of his incoherent state –when he crashed and told her not to take him to the hospital. Only now it was Regina's turn and if he couldn't bring down her so far 101.00 temp then she'd be going right off to the hospital.

"Don't worry milady, you are in good hands."

Regina groaned but said nothing. Good hands she thought, how the hell did you get in and I don't want you to see me all sweaty and gross, hence why I cancelled, she said within her mind.

As hours passed Regina could feel cold compresses pressed against her forehead, Robin checking her temperature, him changing her out of her sweaty clothes, which if she didn't know any better he'd done with his eyes closed by the way he stumbled around to dress her.

"Open your eyes, maybe it would help you see better, " she said.

Robin shook his head. "Nope. Do not want you when you are better to rip my head off. Now keep still, and slide your legs into your pants please," he said, trying to get a new set of pajamas on Regina.

"Where's Henry?" she asked once dressed and back under covers. Her eyes only half opened, she still felt drowsy.

"He's with Kathryn, I asked her to get both him and Roland."

Regina groaned, knowing she wasn't going to hear the end of that once she gets better. But at least Henry won't be infected with whatever she has. Which she's pretty much betting it's the flu, Lily had it and on Regina's demand had she gone home but not before obviously infecting the office first.

"Now, I will be back with soup and your medicine. Don't move."

Regina tried to laugh but only coughed, she couldn't move, nothing wanted to work for her. Not realizing she'd fallen asleep yet again, she had woken when the bed dipped indicating Robin was now sitting beside her.

"Aren't you going to get sick?" she asked.

Robin shook his head. "No, unlike you, I took my flu shot."

Regina tried to growl but was sure it came out as something else.

"Now, I am going to get you to sit up. You need something in your stomach and then you can sleep."

Sleep, that sounded good in Regina's mind. The best thing she's heard all day actually. Robin managed to get her to sit up and feed her. It should have all mortified Regina but it only caused her to attempt a weak laugh.

"Bet you didn't expect this as our first date," she said before opening her mouth for another spoonful of soup.

"Actually, I think this quite romantic, me feeding you soup. Its every man's dream to take care of a sick sexy woman," Robin said with as much seriousness as he could muster. Regina chuckled, before coughing.

"Of course you would answer like that," she said.

Robin shrugged. "You asked. Just think of this as a piece of cake I am feeding you or chocolate covered strawberry's and you aren't sitting before me with your eyes half closed."

"You didn't have to stay. You could have just let Kathryn deal with me. I wouldn't mind passing this on to her," Regina said.

"And pass up the chance to see you all hot and sweaty, not in your dreams," he said.

That shouldn't have flushed Regina anymore than she already happened to be but it did. Had her eyes been opened all the way, she's pretty sure she would have rolled them.

"It is better I take care of you. It wouldn't have left my mind the way I'd seen you when I'd entered. Would have kept me up with worry all night."

Regina for a moment sucked in a deep breath at his words. She could hear the seriousness in which he said them with. He meant them.

"Guess its good to know I'm always in your thoughts," she said.

Robin grinned. "Always."

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Aww poor Regina. Next Chap will be day two of poorly feeling Gina and her doctor Robin._**

 ** _Please review._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_AN:_**

 ** _Happy New Year!_**

 ** _I am soo sorry, I didn't mean to take this long to update._**

 ** _Hope you all like it._**

 ** _Please Review._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Robin had not slept a wink, keeping all his attention focused on Regina –who in the middle of the night had begun to burn up once again. She sweated through the sheets and her pajamas. Robin had wanted to take her to the hospital but figured she would not be happy to awake and find herself where she didn't want to go when he had found her yesterday.

He continuously put a wet cloth on her head, trying to lower her temperature. If he couldn't get it below where she could gain any consciousness he was going to have to take her, without much choice.

Watching the clock had it finally hit noon, when he stabilized Regina and she peeled open her eyes, still a bit groggy.

"Hey there, welcome to the land of living," he said, dipping the cloth in a basin he had filled with water on the bedside table.

"How long have I been asleep?" Regina asked in a hoarse voice.

"Several hours. I've been worried, thought to even take you to the hospital."

Regina shook her head, attempting to sit up. She made a mental note to either slap Lily or make her week miserable when she returned into the office.

"You must be tired, I'm sorry," she said.

Robin only shook his head, "That's alright. All that matters is getting you better milady."

Yeah, Regina thought. She needed to get better in order to remove this image from his mind. She felt awful and really wanted a shower. Not to mention her hair, she wondered how must it look. Did she have a wild birds nest atop her head, oh goodness, she couldn't take it.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked, watching as Regina tried to get off the bed, having a bit of trouble still being weak.

"I am going to take a bath and change my clothes."

Try as he might he could not keep from chuckling, before setting her right back into bed.

"Honestly Regina, I've seen worst. And you've seen me with a bloody head. I think we're even," he said.

Regina gawked at him. If he's seen worst that means she looks horrible. Oh god, no she had to get up and take a shower. She will gain her strength back one way or another.

Robin watched as she still struggled, he chuckled but knew she wasn't going to hear reason.

"Alright, what about this. You eat something, then I will help you into the bathroom."

Regina took a moment to answer him, pouting and folding her arms across her chest as she sighed. "Fine. Hurry up."

"So demanding Madame Mayor," Robin said as he left the room.

…

After having had soup, delivered from Granny's. Regina now sat in new clothes and new bed sheets. She felt better and had combed down her hair, it hadn't looked like a birds nest and she felt relieved. She wouldn't have to erase his memory, not that that's even possible.

"How are the boys?" she asked, knowing both Henry and Roland found themselves in Kathryn's house and by the way they sounded on the phone, Kathryn was just looking after them quite well.

"Fine, hopped off on sugar but very well," he said, sitting beside her on the bed and popping in another film. Apparently all Regina had was a vast collection of Disney movies all for Henry she's assured him and today were they watching Hercules.

"I told Kathryn not to give them sugar. She never listens. You're going to want to go home soon, collect Roland," she said.

Robin shook his head. "No way, not until you're better. I will be staying until then," he said, "no matter how long it takes."

Well by the looks of it, she's yet to have had her fever rise again. She's been at normal body temperature, which meant she was either getting better or having a calm before a storm. Either way, Regina was happy not to feel groggy.

"Robin, I can't ask that of you," she said.

"No, Regina. You are sick and need someone to take care of you. Now allow me to do so and come on closer, I won't bite," he said, having slipped off his shoes and now stood sitting on the bed, resting against the bedframe and holding his arm open for her.

Regina knew it was no use telling him otherwise, he wasn't going to listen. Scooting over, did she lean into him, resting her head against his chest.

"Now, if you get sick. You can't blame me. Got it," Regina said.

Robin chuckled once more, pressing play on the remote. "Not worried, milady. It would make for another great date between the two of us and your turn to see me all hot and sweaty."

Regina laughed out loud, snorting. "Robin Locksley, you are full of yourself. And am I to take this as a date as well. My sickly nature and all?"

"Yup. Date two. Eventually will we have one that doesn't involve snot or sweat –though it would be sweat for a different kind of reason, if you know what I mean."

Regina swatted him against the chest, "Hey, I'm not that easy dear. It will take you a lot of work to see me hot and sweaty in that nature," she said.

"It is a challenge I shall accept. Now watch the movie."

Regina snuggled closer to Robin, not minding his warmth. Within thirty minutes of the movie had she fallen asleep. Hoping that by tomorrow she would be better.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _As I said before, I didn't mean to take this long to update. I got swept up in Told you so -which if you haven't go read it and other personal writing._**

 ** _The next update will not take so long._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN:**_

 _ **Here's another one.**_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

"For the tenth time, I am telling you that I am fine Robin. Yes, I am walking, no, I haven't been dizzy, and no I haven't fired Lily –just driven her up and down to the point she actually looks as though she wants to quit. And yes, we are going tonight, now get back to work or I will have to make sure the sheriff does some cut offs at the station."

It had been a full week and Regina had made a full recovery from her sickly self but that hasn't stopped Robin from worrying about her. In fact he's called about every five minutes just to make sure she's on her two feet still.

"Oh Regina, he is too cute. I tell you when he had told me to take both Roland and Henry, oh Gina he was so worried. His face all full of worry. You have him wrapped around your finger," Kathryn said, with a clap of her hands.

Regina shook her head. "Kat, I don't know why your are here," she said.

"Well hello, I had to check on my friend whose been nursed back to health by doctor feel-good. So tell me, what happened?"

Honestly Regina wanted to slap a hand across her forehead. It was like Kathryn to speak so…she doesn't even think there's a word about what's it like to speak with Kathryn, there just isn't one.

"Lets see, I was almost unconscious. Had a fever of I think it was 101 or something higher. Sweat everywhere. He changed my clothes with his eyes closed because he didn't want to look and have me slap him when I recovered. Uh, the next day we cuddled and watched Hercules. And the following day, I puked. Anything more?"

Kathryn's expression was one of comedy, she was practically gawking at Regina. Mouth wide opened.

"See, so sexy," Regina said.

"Did you at least aim away from him when you puked?" Kathryn asked.

Regina let out a burst of laughter. "Yes, I actually fell asleep in his arms only to wake and scramble to the bathroom. Whatever Lily had was horrible. I tell you that child is lucky to still be employed by me."

Kathryn hadn't heard anything past, she fell asleep in his arms. That was just about the sweetest thing she's ever heard about Regina.

"Oh Regina, he is sweet. Did he hold your hair back at least? And call Lily in, I'm about ready for another cup of coffee," Kathryn said.

Regina nodded, "Yeah, he did. It was mortifying and I kept apologizing, telling him to let you come and care for me so I could pass on the cold to you. Lily, dear, come in here."

Kathryn glared at her. "Ha-ha, how nice of you."

Just then Lily entered, staring at her aunt Kathryn and her very displeased godmother Regina –who she happened to spread her awful cold to. Though now that she's thought about it, she pretty much had the flu –not having gotten her flu shot but Regina doesn't need to know that.

"Yes?" she said.

"Kathryn would like another coffee and get mine and Robin's lunch. Thank you."

Lily left, rolling her eyes. At least she hadn't been fired from her job but Regina has yet to have allowed her to sit down. Its been an exhausting day for her.

Kathryn shook her head. "Oh Regina you are wicked."

"I am not wicked. She deserves it. and I believe you have me confused with my sister," Regina said.

Kathryn cocked her head. "Now that you speak of her, where is she? Your sister I mean."

Regina shrugged. "I don't know. Last I heard she was visiting Oz."

Kathryn cocked her head. "Like Dorothy's Oz?" she asked.

"No Kathryn, dear, like I believe to be Australia. But enough about her and her worldwide backpacking for peace of mind. Can you take Henry and Roland tonight."

Kathryn leaned forward, "Oh and why?" she asked.

Regina rolled her eyes, mentally asking herself –why couldn't she have a normal friend who would say, yes Regina I will be more than happy to take the boys and not ask personal questions as to what you and Robin are going to get up to tonight.

"Because Robin and I are going out, so can you take the boys or will he have to leave them with Lily. Though now that I think of it, it is fitting punishment for her."

Kathryn chuckled, her friend was something. "Nope, I got it. Leave the boys with me and go get your groove on Regina."

Regina groaned. She needs normal friends.

…

Robin had told Regina that if she didn't feel well, they could cancel their pending date. But Regina had told him she was fine and by seven o'clock was he making his way up the pathway with Roland to Regina's house and ringing her doorbell.

"Hey there Robin, hey Roland –Henry is in the living room," Kathryn who opened the door said.

"Hello Kathryn," Robin said, "is she not ready?"

Kathryn beamed at him, causing him to feel a bit frightened. She had done just the exact same thing when he had told her, he would be taking care of Regina –while sick.

"I am ready, no thanks to Kathryn," Regina said, coming down the stairs.

Robin tried not to gape as he looked at a stunning Regina –who wore a red dress that popped off her olive toned skin. He grinned.

"You look stunning milady," Robin managed to say.

"Thank you," Regina said, "now Kathryn, the boys are to be in bed by nine. No candy. And only one movie. Got it."

Kathryn furiously nodded, "Yes, yes, go."

The pair were ushered out of the house, both chuckling at Kathryn. Robin stood beside Regina, arm held out for her, "Shall we, milady."

Regina slipped her hand in the crook of his arm, "We shall. Lets see how long it takes you to break the spell," she said.

Robin gasped. "I do not break spells. That is rude of you Regina. And here I thought you were going to be nice to me tonight. I did nurse you back to health."

Regina bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Ah yes, I suppose you did."

Robin held open the door for her, "Besides, I've got something to show you that you will like," he whispered in her ear as she entered the car.

Regina tried not to shutter. Oh did she hope tonight was clear of any flaws and not ruined.

"Then by all means. Lead the way."

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Next chapter will be the infamous date with our favorite pairing._**

 ** _Review._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**AN:**_

 _ **And...onto the date we go.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Robin drove toward the town sign, stopping and pulling over. Regina looked at him, wondering why he was suddenly pulling over.

"Please don't tell me you're going to kill me," she said, "that I rejected you for so long and that's that. I'm done for."

Robin chuckled. "None of that milady. I thought on my first appearance in town had you learned I wasn't a murder."

It stood Regina's turn to laugh. "You're right. So why have we stopped?"

"Come on," Robin said, getting out of the car. Regina followed, still not having any idea –what in the world stood happening. Especially when Robin, leaned against the town sign that was fixed. Wait, she hadn't had anyone fix it.

"You fixed it," she said.

Robin nodded. "Surprise. I figured this grand gesture will afford me another outing with you. And will I not have to hear how I broke the sign, every time I do something displeasing."

"You are always so smug. How do you know it was done right?" Regina asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Robin couldn't believe her. "Regina, its wood. You just patch it up."

"See you don't even know that you did it right. So I cannot validate the job."

She bit her lip, watching as he tried to find his words but couldn't. Robin continuously opened and shut his mouth as does a fish.

"Oh, you Regina Mills are infuriating!" he shouted.

Regina chuckled. "You allow yourself to be infuriated easily. Come on, lets get going. I am getting cold."

Once more were they on the rode, heading into a restaurant, the next town over. It was a nice little restaurant, with a warm atmosphere.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked, as he cut into his steak.

Regina nodded. "So far. I'm waiting."

"For what?" he asked.

Regina gave a face that said, you should know. "For whatever words you're going to say that always burst the bubble."

Robin laughed, she always claims he at times ruins the moment.

"None whatsoever," he said.

For the remainder of dinner had they spoke about the boys, simply keeping all topics in safe spaces. Not wanting to deal with past lives or heavy topics that would definitely ruin the night.

They were on family and stuffing their faces with a shared chocolate brownie, topped with ice cream.

"Well, both my parents have passed away and my sister is doing some peace of the mind world tour. I don't know. With Zelena, no one can ever be sure what she's up to. So in reality, it's just me and Henry."

Robin nodded. "I see. All my family, except for Belle live in England, Nottingham to be exact. Yes, I know let out the jokes now."

Regina shook her head. "I wasn't going to say anything."

Robin gave her an expression that said, yeah sure. But didn't further comment.

"Now, it is only me and Roland. Though I cannot complain. There is this woman –who has driven me up the walls, chasing her down. The mayor I think. She's a bit full of herself, when deep down I know she enjoys a good cuddle. Like a Koloa bear."

Regina laughed. He had just called her a Koloa bear.

"No wait, more like an octopus. And I doubt had she had the little incident from her illness occur to her, she would have left her arms wrapped around me much longer," he said, watching as Regina's lips turned up in a smile.

"I don't know. I think you need to report the mayor, she seems to be harassing you. File a report," she said, with a smirk.

Robin tilted his head. "Yes, I think I will do that. But I will miss her touch. All her body heat just creeping up my skin."

Regina's cheeks were by now furiously blushing. This being another moment she's heard of Robin speak of her body heat.

"I hear heating pads do the job just as well. Not to mention, what has you thinking you will get her to wrap her sticky fingers all around you again?"

Robin winked at her. "Oh, I am pretty convincing."

Regina thanked her lucky stars that one –they were in a restaurant filled with people and two –there was a table in between them because they way he spoke to her in husked tone of voice and hell the winking alone, would have caused her to jump on him any given moment.

"I don't doubt that," she said.

…

Regina breathed in the night's winter air, she really wondered when would spring like to make its presence known, she's fed up of the cold. Though she loves wearing her boots and hats and her cute coats.

"So how did I do?" Robin asked, squeezing her hand and drawing her out of her thoughts.

"I'd say you did quite well. All things considered and I'll still have to have someone check out your patch job to my town sign," she said.

Robin rolled his eyes and pulled her by the waist to him.

"Oh Regina, enough," he said, capturing her lips. The kiss was as much full of passion as that of the first time they had kissed and Regina had swore he didn't know his actions due to a concussion.

Breaking apart, needing air. There was no removing Robin's grin from his face as he looked into her eyes.

"Now, do I get to do that every day at lunch?" he asked.

Regina swatted him. "See, I told you, you burst the bubble always," she said beginning to walk away from him.

"That wasn't an answer Regina!" he shouted after her.

Regina stopped her walking, facing him a smirk on her now smeared red lips. She simply shrugged. "I don't know. Guess you have to wait until lunch to find out."

Robin groaned. She would be the death of him, but what a way to go.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _What do you guys think?_**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


End file.
